The Barriers Between Us
by XxRedxX
Summary: Plant a flower in a garden and it's beautiful, right? Rip it out and you leave nothing but a hole. I've created a barrier, walls between myself and everyone else, but now that I've moved back to Karakura town, those barriers came crashing down. IshidaxOC


**Mkay! Here's the first chapter of the story Comrades and Friends came from! Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of it typed, but then my entire writing style underwent a complete revamp, so I had to write it again in my new style.**

**Hope it was worth the wait! **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Fear me for I am insignificant...**

**Enjoy ^^**

If you were to ask Kama Hasaki about herself, her likes and dislikes, and how she felt about the person she was, then she'd probably reply… "I hate everything. Including you. Now go away."

If you asked her little brother, Raku, he'd most likely tell you… "I dunno. Big sis keeps to herself a lot, and she doesn't have many friends."

Ask any of her teachers and they'd say "She's an arrogant little brat that thinks she knows everything there is to know about everything."

But if you took the time, and got to know the girl, truly know her, then maybe you'd get a truthful answer. She would look at you, debating if she could trust you or not before clearing her throat and beginning to speak. "I don't like myself too much. I… I mean… As a person I guess I'm okay… But… For some reason it seems like I'm seeing everything differently… I can't bring myself to care, to truly care about someone or something… It's like everything is some kind of sick, twisted little game. And no matter how hard I try, I can't protect the people around me…"

Of course that was before Kama and Raku left the orphanage, the pale girl with black hair that had multiple streaks of aqua green and the short boy with messy brown hair that was spiked in the front left to live their own lives. Not looking back. Because the girl had made a promise. She swore on her life to uphold that promise, and nothing would stop her. Raku, even if he didn't know it, was his older sister's entire world. He was the only one that was able to get past the barrier Kama had placed between herself and anyone else. No one else knew the true her but him.

That is, until they moved back to Karakura town. Then those barriers came crashing down.

~*~*~*~

The boy sat in his bed, yanking the covers over his head so he could think. The closeness of the other beds made him feel claustrophobic. He needed to find a way to get out of there. He couldn't stay, it wasn't right. Why did they even send him there in the first place? Didn't they realize he had friends? Didn't they realize he had family there? Did they just not care about the boy? What would happen to him now…? What if-

"Hey… Raku- damn it! Ow! Raku!" He shot up in bed at the sound of his name. Pulling the covers off of him, the boy walked over to the window and looked down. There was a pale girl with chocolate colored eyes and black hair that had a couple streaks of aqua green in it clinging to a branch from the tree outside the window.

"Sis…? Is that you…?" He asked as quietly as he could. He knew if one of the other boys in the room woke up they were done for.

"No, it's the freakin' tooth fairy." The teenage girl snapped, irritated. "Open the window!" Raku quickly did as she told him, undoing the latch and opening the window enough to let his older sister climb in.

"Kama… Why are you here…? I thought they separated us." The girl got up, brushing some tree bark off of her pants.

"What, you think I'd let some weirdo's take my little brother away? Now come on, grab a pack of some kind and stick as many clothes as you can in it. I'm doing what I should have done years ago." Raku noticed his sister was wearing a backpack. He nodded, grabbing the pack he used for school and emptied it out on his bed.

"So we're going home?" He asked, emptying the contents of his dresser into the backpack.

"Yeah." She said, looking around. "I got enough money saved to last for a while. And that jerk still sends us money every month, so I think we'll be good."

"We… We're not going to live with Dad, then?" He asked, referring to the 'jerk'. Mentioning their father around Kama wasn't a smart thing to do, a taboo of sorts, but he needed to know.

Instead of yelling at him though, the girl just laughed cruelly. "You think he wants us? He couldn't care less about us. He's the one who shipped us off to the orphanage in the first place. As far as I'm concerned, as long as he keeps sending us money and stays the heck out of our lives I won't have to kill him." She said the last part as a joke, but it still made Raku shiver a little. He knew she would if she could.

"I'm all ready." He said quietly, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. His older sister nodded.

"Alright. Good. We can go now. Just don't make any noise until we're far away." She told him, sliding out the window. Raku followed.

"Where are we going to go, Kama…? I mean if we aren't going to another orphanage and if we aren't going to stay with… With him, then where are we going to live?"

His sister didn't answer at first, walking through the thick dew covered grass. Raku wished he could see the expression on her face, he wondered if he had done something to offend her. Suddenly she stopped, causing the boy to nearly bump into her. He stared at his older sister in confusion. Slowly she raised her head to look at the moon. "Where are we going to go..? Didn't I already say? Home. We're going back to Karakura town, of course." Raku nodded, and began walking again, the moonlight illuminating their path.

~*~*~*~

"Stay out here, Raku, okay?" I said, turning to look at him. He nodded, but shot me a look of confusion. I didn't want him to come in because of what was going to happen. I also didn't want him to hear what was most likely going to be brought up.

Breathing in deeply to calm myself, I knocked on the door three times and waited.

"I'M COMIN'! GIVE ME A SECOND!" Came the loud rough voice from inside. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head.

__

What have I gotten myself into..?

I thought. Slowly the door opened. "Who the heck are you?" A large man asked. I smiled.

"Whaaat? You really don't remember me, Kano-sensei?" His eyes widened, and suddenly the door swung open, and the man ran out, crushing me in a bear-hug.

"Kama! I haven't seen you two in years! No wonder I didn't recognize you, with all the crap you've done to your hair! Damn, you two have sure grown up!" I coughed.

"Your.. Crushing… Me… Can't… Breathe…" I managed to gasp. He released me, and I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Oh. Uh… Sorry 'bout that." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I still don't know my own strength." He cleared his throat. "Anyways… What brings you two back to Karakura? I thought you went to that orphanage."

"Can I talk to you inside, please?" I asked in a polite voice, silently telling him that it was something important. He nodded, and I walked inside after repeating to Raku that I wanted him to stay where he was.

"You still like coffee?" Kano asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, please." I said, following him and sitting down at the small table that took up most of the room.

"So." He began. "Why have you come back here? Sure as heck wasn't for kicks, I know that much."

I absentmindedly drummed my fingers on the countertop. "Mhm. You got that right."

He turned around, setting a large mug of coffee in front of me before sitting down. "So what happened? Why did you two leave the orphanage?"

"Oh, you know.. To try something new." I said calmly, picking up the warm cup of coffee and taking a sip, in great need of the caffeine that was held within the liquid. Needless to say, I had had a very long night. Kano didn't look convinced by my response, though.

"Kama… I know your lying. At least _try _to put some effort into it."

I stared at him over the rim of the cup. "Who says I'm not lying..? But you are right." I sighed. "They tried to separate us. But by the time I heard, Raku was gone, and they were trying to load me up and ship me off too. So I grabbed my things and, after going through some documents to find out where he was, picked up Raku."

"And what do you plan to do now, Kama? Please tell me you thought things through for once." Kano said in a concerned, fatherly tone.

The corners of my lips twitched upwards in slight amusement. "Yes, actually, I have. We need to rent one of your apartments." Kano owned the apartment building he lived in. It wasn't the biggest, nor the cleanest place to live, but I knew he would give us a place to stay for almost nothing in return.

"Kama…" He began.

"Karakura town is our home. It always has been and it always will be. Nothing will ever change that. Besides, they tried to separate us."

Kano sighed. "Kama, I knew your mother very well. I was one of her closest friends even… But I don't think she would want you to come to this. Mikazuki was a proud, brave, selfless woman who only wanted the best for you two. I know what she asked you, and I respect her wishes, but don't you think she would rather have you two safe in orphanages than fending for yourselves?"

"I don't know." I said bitterly. "And now I can't ask her."

There was a long silence. I stared into my now nearly empty cup of coffee.

"I'll give you two the room, okay? But on one condition." I looked up.

"And what would that condition be?"

"You two have to go to School. I'll give you money for food, and I won't charge you rent, but in return I want you both to get an education. It's what Mikazuki would have wanted."

I stared at him for a minute before nodding. "Alright. You got yourself a deal."

**How was it? I hope that wasn't too horrible.**

**Review please? I luvs you all~**

And that's when my life took a sharp left turn down the path of insanity…


End file.
